


First Impressions

by originalPseudonym



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humanstuck, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket is living in the apartment across from Terezi Pyrope, as she has been doing for two months.</p><p>They've only met three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

You have seen your neighbor exactly three times since you’ve moved in. This wouldn’t be too odd, except for the fact that you moved in over two months ago.

It isn’t like you’ve been trying to avoid her, or anything. You just don’t have any interest in seeking her out. Or anyone out, for that matter. People should be seeking you out! You’re Vriska Serket, after all.

The blind girl in the apartment across from yours obviously doesn’t realize the weight that your name holds. Otherwise, she might’ve tried to be a little more friendly, or at least a little more of a decent human being toward you. But instead, she has made your limited meetings far from pleasant. You will claim no responsibility for the quality of these meetings, because you’re not the asshole here.

The first time that you met was the same day that you moved in. You had been carrying your shitty recliner down the hallway with the help of your friend, John. She had been walking opposite of you two, her service dog trotting happily along beside her. That is, trotting happily along beside her until he saw you.

Before you could even so much as give a startled yelp, there was a large furry mess in your face and you were on the ground, with the recliner landing right beside you. You were sure that you were going to die then, in the least exciting way possible. You were going to be killed by some random girl’s pet.

You’d like to say that you were dignified about it. But honestly, when you expect to get your face eaten off by an oversized Labrador, dignified is the last thing that anyone would be.

After the fact, an amused John had claimed that you were screeching the whole time, which you will continue to deny. You do not _screech_.

However, you do yell. Loudly. And you yelled then, until the bling girl decided to control her goddamn dog.

She pulled him off you with a little effort, apologies pouring out of her mouth. She _almost_ sounded sincere, but she wouldn’t stop laughing.

“I’m so sorry,” she said in between cackles. “He’s usually very well behaved. I just think he likes you!”

John helped you up, and you could tell that he was desperately trying to hold in his own laughter. You glared at him, before redirecting your gaze to the girl in front of you.

“You think he _likes_ me?” you had hissed, glancing down at the dog suspiciously. He sat down, and you swear to God, that animal was grinning. John couldn’t take it anymore, and he gave a short laugh.

“Yes!” she answered brightly. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have an arm anymore.”

“How about you train your fucking dog,” you said, ignoring her statement. When you stared into her dull eyes through her red-tinted glasses, you nearly felt bad. But you didn’t, because you still had strands of dog hair in your mouth.

The girl frowned, reaching down to absently pet her dog on his head. “I said that I’m sorry.”

At this point, John cut in. “Yeah, Vriska,” he said, “She’s sorry.”

You huffed. “I don’t care! Now come on. Help me carry this piece of shit chair.”

You took one side of it, and John took the opposite side after a moment’s hesitation. As you two were trudging awkwardly away, she called out to you.

“Wait,” she said, “What apartment are you in?”

You weren’t going to answer her with more than a _fuck off_ , but John likes to make things difficult for you. “She’s in 305,” he said, and you shot him a glare over the chair.

“It seems like you’re across from me, then!” the girl said, giving a smile that lodged an unsettling feeling deep in your gut. The feeling didn’t resurface until the next time you saw her, which was a month and a half later.

You were walking down the stairs, not watching where you were going. When you got to the next landing and rounded the corner, she was sitting right there on the next step.

“Fuck,” you said, practically stumbling over her.

“Vriska!” she greeted. She shot up to her feet, flashing you a grin bearing the same dangerous vibe from before.

You eyed her warily. “What, no killer dog this time?”  

“Nope!” she replied. “Just out for a stroll.”

You had glanced at the grungy carpet before peering at her doubtfully. “A stroll? In here?” She did nothing but nod, and you rolled your eyes. “What’s your name, anyways?” you asked, because knowing her as _the blind girl_ can only go so far.

“I’m Terezi Pyrope,” she said, sticking her hand out. You glared at it for a moment, eventually taking it with no small amount of reluctance. “It’s a _pleasure_ , Vriska…?”

“Serket,” you said. You tried to detach your hand from her grip, but she only held on tighter.

“Vriska Serket,” she said, testing the name out on her tongue. You finally got your hand back, but by then your heart rate had picked up.

“Okay, weirdo!” you said, having decided that was enough. “Well, I have to go do things, because some of us have to contribute to society! Bye.” You stalked off, but it didn’t take long to meet with her again.

The third and latest time you saw Terezi was ten seconds ago. You currently have your entire arm stuck in a vending machine, and you are seriously regretting everything. Your arm is twisted sideways and upwards, trapped by the metal flap attached to keep the small opening of the machine shut. And you are completely _livid_.

You wanted a bag of fucking chips. Not an unreasonable thing, you think. You _paid_ for a bag of chips. The stupid machine didn’t give you your bag of chips, which you fucking paid for, so you tried to get it yourself. This failed miserably.

You’ve been here for at least five minutes, and you can already feel your arm starting to go numb. Terezi is only a few feet away from you now, and you hold your breath, praying that she doesn’t notice you. Her dog has noticed you, and you can only hope that he doesn’t tug his way over to you.

The intelligent thing to do right now would be to ask for Terezi’s help. You tend to be more proud than you are intelligent though, so you keep your mouth shut. Not that it does anything.

She stands right in front of you, fishing a few dollar bills out of her pocket. It appears that she wants to use the vending machine.

How the fuck does she even know what buttons to press? Blind people can’t use vending machines. Not that it seems to be stopping Terezi. She takes another step toward you, and her dog gets right up in your face again. This time he isn’t _on_ you, which is an improvement, you guess.

You gently push his snout away from your face, and you desperately latch onto the hope that Terezi won’t be able to tell that you’re on the ground when you speak up.

“I’m using it,” you say, mustering up as much annoyance as possible.

Unfortunately, Terezi is blind, not deaf. She looks down to you, confusion clouding her features. “Vriska?” she asks. “What are you doing down there?”

You try and come up with some explanation, but in the end you decide that it’d be futile.

“I wanted my chips and I got stuck,” you admit through your teeth. You crane your neck to look up at her, and she just stands there for a long moment before she bursts out laughing.

You glare at her with as much hostility as you can manage, but it’s hard to focus on anything other than the soreness and numbness shooting throughout your body. It’s an uncomfortable mix, and you aren’t appreciating it at all.

Once Terezi has recovered, she kneels down. “Would you like some help?” she asks, still grinning madly. She’s eye-level with you now, and you swallow an unexpected lump in your throat.

“Yeah, that’d be fucking nice,” you say, looking away. “It’d also be cool if you could call off your guard dog.”

Terezi shakes her head, but she leads the dog away. “Stay, boy,” she commands, and he lies down obediently. She comes back to you, hesitating for a second.

“I don’t know if you’ve realized this,” she starts, “But I’m blind. So I’m going to have to figure out what you did to yourself here.”

You huff the hair out of your face. “Yeah, whatever,” you say. “Just hurry up.”

“You could try to be a little more grateful,” she says, feeling you shoulder bade. You stare at her arm like it’s offending you.

She pats down your arm. When she reaches the hole where the rest of your arm disappears into, you try to shift. It doesn’t work, and you just end up in the same position, color filling your cheeks when Terezi moves closer to you. You’re not sure why you’re reacting the way you are, considering all she’s doing is touching your fucking arm. You look away in an attempt to find something to focus on, but Terezi’s face fills up most of your view.

Terezi must sense some change in your demeanor, because she suddenly stops her progress. She leans back a little bit, searching for your face with eyes that can’t see. A smile is playing at her lips, but it’s different from the shark-toothed grin from before. You think you prefer that one.

“Are you alright, Vriska?” she asks, like she knows what she’s doing.

“No,” you say, trying to keep your voice even. “My arm feels like it’s going to fall off.”

Terezi gives out a little huff of laughter, before she gets back to work on feeling up your arm, for whatever purpose that is serving. Finally she stops, sitting on the ground and sliding so she can reach her arm up into the hole.

“Okay,” she says, “I’m going to push this flap up, and you need to turn your body before you try to take your arm out. Or else you’ll just get stuck again.” You’re shoulder-to-shoulder with her, and you’re getting antsy.

“Alright,” you say uselessly. Terezi pushes the metal up, and with more than a little maneuvering and pain, you manage to pull your arm out.

As soon as you’re free, you’re on your feet. “Thanks,” you say quickly. You shift on your feet. “So, see you later, I guess.”

“Don’t you want your chips?” Terezi asks, pushing herself off the ground. There’s amusement in her voice, and you can hear it.

“No,” you say. Terezi’s looking at funny, and you kind of really wish that she would stop.

Terezi clears her throat. “Well, don’t I get a thank you kiss?” she asks with a grin. Your mind blanks.

“Uh,” you say, searching for words. You try to collect yourself. “Yeah, sure. If that’s what you want.” You try to sound aloof about it, but it’s easy to tell that Terezi’s not buying it.

You bend down to kiss her cheek, but she turns her head right before you get there. When you meet her lips you almost panic, but Terezi smiles against your mouth. When you pull away, Terezi’s grinning again. You know a comment is coming before it’s made.

“That was forward,” Terezi says, and you roll your eyes.

Fucking blind people.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was largely inspired from a prompt from [this list of AUs](http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/96672784247/consider-the-following-aus-we-wore-matching) on Tumblr. 
> 
> God, I love AUs.


End file.
